


Twelve Timelords for Twelve Hours

by mildlychaoticandaggressivelyweird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Doctor Who AU, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Multiple Masters (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlychaoticandaggressivelyweird/pseuds/mildlychaoticandaggressivelyweird
Summary: A comedy where most of the Doctors coexist in the same timeline. Oh yeah, there's Masters too. And Missy.





	Twelve Timelords for Twelve Hours

What if all the Doctors coexisted in the same timeline and tried to save the world together? 

What if multiple Masters were around and kept trying to take over the universe but the group was so dysfunctional they couldn't even get to their destination?

Find out what will happen in the first chapter of Twelve Timelords for Twelve Hours!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only posting this because my draft will be deleted in a month and I am a procrastinator.


End file.
